


Before a Fall

by Midlothian



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Anal Rape MF MM, Electrotorture, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Erection, Forced Orgasm, Helplessness, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Suspension (Bondage), Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, hopelessness, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlothian/pseuds/Midlothian
Summary: Cheerleadra learns that overconfidence can have consequences.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Before a Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction (obviously since the characters are from a web cartoon). I do not condone violence against superheroines, or their male forms in any way. Seriously though, if you are upset by any of the tags listed above...DO NOT read this story. I REPEAT, DO NOT read this story. For everyone else, enjoy.

1.

Cheerleadra had the sensation of light filtering through her eyelids. She attempted opening them but failed; she was too weak to move anything, including her eyes. She also felt strange, as if air was moving over her skin in places she shouldn’t have felt given the outfit she wore. She tried moving again, but simply didn’t have the strength to do so. Sooo…she concentrated on remembering what had happened to bring her to her current situation.

There had been sightings of some sort of flying creature over Moperville for the past several evenings. This happened about one year after the IATM (Incident at The Mall) and Elliot was concerned an “Abomination” had survived the purge brought on by Pandora Raven before her forced reset and had been attracted to Moperville. He had been patrolling the skies over the city as Cheerleadra (his superheroine form) for two nights but had come up empty. Her friends tried to dissuade her from doing this as the felt it was extremely dangerous facing one of these creatures solo. She reminded them that she had been training how to fight while flying and felt she could handle the situation if the need arose. If not…then she could use her greatly enhanced speed to escape.

As she was patrolling on the third evening she saw the object of her search about one half mile ahead and flying toward her. It was male and utilized leathern wings to fly. Positioning herself in front of him, she took stock of her quarry. He was taller than her and clean shaven, with a shirtless muscular chest. She figured it had to be in order to operate the wings effectively. “Don’t move”, she said as she blocked his flightpath. In response, he stopped and stared at her intently, with an amused look on his face. After a few seconds of this impasse, the stranger leisurely raised one arm and slowly waved it at the girl. 

Suddenly Cheerleadra felt as if all energy had been drained from her. She lost consciousness and began to fall from several thousand feet in the air. The winged stranger swiftly darted forward, catching the unconscious superheroine around the midriff, head lolling backwards and arms dangling. Holding her as he was, the stranger was able to get a good look at her breasts as they strained against the crop top she wore. “Well…what do we have here?” he said as he drew the unconscious girl to his body and headed off into a westerly direction.

Cheerleadra finally was able to open her eyes. She was laying on her back, staring at a concrete ceiling. Slowly, and with considerable effort, she was able to lift her head and glance around, but doing so took all her strength. She felt a metal collar around her neck; not tight, but not able to be removed either.  
Connected to it and bolted to the wall beside her was a chain that prevented her from moving too far from her current location. She was topless and laying on a bare mattress. Her breasts were naked as someone had removed the cropped top she normally wore as part of her superhero costume. She realized her nipples were painfully erect as air flowed over them. Her head fell backwards onto the mattress as her strength failed her. Judging from the feel, her gloves and boots had also been stripped off. Cheerleadra began to be very frightened.

Off to her right she heard the sound of a lock being turned and a door opening. Cheerleadra was too weak to lift her head again, so she could only lay motionless as footsteps approached her. “So…you’re finally awake I see”, a male voice said. The face of the flying man moved into her view. He had an evil look, nothing specific, but his countenance exuded evil, especially the smile that he displayed. His teeth were perfect…too perfect, and his smile resembled more of a sneer the longer you looked at it. “I may have drained you a bit too much when we first met. You may call me ‘Sir’. I don’t know your name yet, but I suspect you’ll tell me eventually. Cheerleadra didn’t like the way he said that.

She said proudly that she wasn’t going to tell him a damn thing until she got her clothes back. “Ooooo…feisty little thing, aren’t we”? he said. The stranger reached down and grabbed a handful of hair on the back of her head and lifted her face toward his, followed by slapping her smartly across the left cheek. The blow stunned the half-naked heroine and she emitted a cry of both pain and anger. She stared daggers at her assaulter, “You’re a fucking psychopath” she spat angrily. “Well…he continued, names aren’t really important right now as soon we’ll be getting to know each other veeeery intimately! By the way, you’re wrong you know, I’m not a psychopath. I happen to be a very high functioning sociopath. Did I happen to mention that I’m also a sexual sadist?” As he said this, he placed the heel of one hand in the center of her chest, and with the other, he reached between her legs, roughly grasping the crotch of Cheerleadra’s shorts and panties, and jerked them off, bringing her miniskirt with them, leaving her completely naked on the mattress. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she emitted a shocked gasp. “Ohhh…you and I are going to have SUCH fun”, he said as he reached toward the helpless girl.

2.

“What say we start first with these, shall we?” he said as he began to run his hands over Cheerleadra’s ample breasts, kneading each globe roughly, and tweaking her nipples painfully. She gritted her teeth at the assault, but was helpless to fight her attacker, debilitation preventing her from any meaningful defense. She had never so weak before and had no Idea why. Her captor laughed cruelly at her efforts and mocked her while explaining her weakness. 

“It’s like this sweet-cheeks…I’m a Vampire, not the Bram Stoker type mind you, although some of my brethren have chosen to drink human blood or consume human flesh as sustenance. I, on the other hand, chose to sate my hunger through the consumption of power, both magical and/or physical. I have been visiting Moperville because of the large amount of ambient magical energy that seems to be present. So imagine my delight, while soaking it up, at having such a large reservoir of physical and magical power place herself right in front of me. I applied a drainage spell which sapped your energy levels, rendering you unconscious. It was such a pleasure to consume that much power at one time, I must tell you”

He lowered his head to one breast and began sucking her nipple. The look of revulsion on Cheerleadra’s face was obvious. Her captor noticed this and with slow and deliberate motion, reached between her legs, inserted two fingers of his right hand into her vaginal opening and began finger-fucking his helpless captive. Cheerleadra gritted her teeth at the violation and emitted a low growl at her captor, which increased in intensity with each penetration. As he continued to defile the naked, helpless heroine, he added that not only was he a Vampire, but had been a powerful wizard before deciding to become an “Abomination”. He said that word with seeming pride! As such, he had been able to “scan” her to see how her magic worked, learning a great deal about her, including her ability to morph into her other forms, especially her default form.  
He related that he had placed a continuous drainage spell on her so that her energy was constantly siphoned off and transferred to him, keeping her weak and physically docile, as well as preventing her from changing forms. After a few more minutes of painful penetration her captor quipped “And now for something completely different” in a perfect Monty Python voice.

He reached down and painfully grasped each breast in a viselike grip and lifted her to a sitting position. Cheerleadra screamed as he did this, which only served to amuse him more. “Now now dear, he said dramatically, we are JUST getting started”. He disconnected the cable from her collar, picked the helpless naked girl up, and carried her bodily out of the room she had been in. As they entered the adjoining room, the captive superheroine was horrified to see that it was, in fact, a torture chamber. There were various tables with straps on them, wooden and metal frames standing upright that could hold a person immobile, a large piece of wooden furniture that resembled a sawhorse that would do only god knows what, as well as a wall full of evil looking whips, canes, and other implements that looked like they could inflict unimaginable pain on a person.

She struggled vainly in his grasp as he approached the sawhorse looking thing. “This looks like as good a place to start as any”, he told her evilly. Cheerleadra was bent over the center bar of the sawhorse. It wasn’t padded, but the wood was smooth and curved. He fastened her wrists into shackles located at the base of the legs on the front side, keeping her head downward and arms spread apart. He repeated this with her ankles on the back side of the device, only higher up on the wooden supports so that her legs were spread wide, exposing her derriere and crotch for easy access. The crossbar ran across her lower hips so that her head was lower than her torso. Once everything was tightened up, Cheerleadra was spread-eagled, naked, helpless, ass in the air, and totally accessible. She had never felt so exposed, humiliated, or terrified in her life.

Her tormenter inserted a metal ring gag into her mouth, preventing her from being able to close it and fastened the straps around her head. He then removed his clothing in front of her and she saw he was sporting a very large erection. He caught her by her hair and plunged his member into her mouth through the ring gag, her saliva providing a lubricant over her tongue and palate to the back of her throat. In and out he drove his swollen penis causing Cheerleadra to gag. She was completely repulsed at the thought of this abomination mouth fucking her in this manner and she heaved repeatedly. She wanted to bite down, but the steel ring prevented that. Finally, he buried his member deeply in her mouth, balls to chin, and came. The helpless girl tasted the salty sweet flavor of cum as he withdrew from her mouth. Ejaculate dripped from her mouth as he removed the gag. 

“Now, my dear, It’s time we kicked this up a notch”, he said as he withdrew from the wall an evil looking rubber bullwhip. It was designed to inflict pain, but not cut skin as a leather whip would.  
“NO…PLEASE” she pleaded as he walked to the rear of the device affording him perfect aim at her muscular bottom.  
SSSSSSHHHHTHWACK!!! The whip sounded as its tip lashed her unprotected ass. “AAAAAAUUUGGGHHHH!” erupted from Cheerleadra’s throat as sharp burning pain assaulted her body.  
“God…That hurts, doesn’t it?” he mocked as he sent another lash toward her, this time impacting the opposite side of her exposed bottom.

He took his time as blow after blow lashed the helpless heroine. With each impact, her upper body jerked backwards reflexively as screams of agony sounded from his victim. After about thirty minutes of this abuse, her screams had turned to hoarse wails of despair. Angry red welts had formed on both sides of her bottom and only increased the pain of each impact. Cheerleadra was sobbing uncontrollably. Her once unblemished backside was now a mass of welts and bruises. “Time to change up”, he said with a smirk, as this time, he sent the lash toward the helpless victim underhanded, with a backwards jerk that caused the tip of the whip to land directly between her legs on the soft delicate folds of the exposed labia. This impact lifted her bottom off the crossbar as a shriek of excruciating agony was torn from her lips. Her captor repeated this over and over again as she tried, unsuccessfully, to close her legs with each lash to protect her battered and bruised vulva.

Finally, after an eternity of torment, he stopped as she hung limp, head dangling as her breaths came in gasps. Her torturer laid the whip on a table and strode to the exhausted girl and positioned himself between her splayed legs, labia exposed and ready for what was to come next. Cheerleadra was nearly insensible as he began to rub the swollen head of his penis against her tortured lips. “NOOOO…PLEASE DON’T”, she pleaded as she realized she was about to raped vaginally. With an evil grin, her captor rammed his cock into her. A low, agonized groan sounded from the helpless girl as bruised and battered lips parted forcefully and she was dry-fucked deeper and deeper into an area that hadn’t been entered before. She felt her hymen tear as he forced his way into her, and blood began to run down her leg. Cheerleadra had hoped to lose her virginity as this form in any way other than this. She had a deep feeling of humiliation and loss as he pounded away. As the rape continued, the head of his penis was beating against her cervix, resulting in intense pain. The walls of her vagina were becoming raw from friction. All Cheerleadra could hope for was the oblivion of unconsciousness as a respite from her torment.

He forcefully entered her one last time, withdrew his still erect member, and with a maniacal grin, plunged it into her exposed anus, penetrating deeply with his first thrust. A scream vomited from the hapless heroine’s throat as he drove into her, balls to ass. He continued to pump her for what seemed an eternity as her legs began to shake uncontrollably and she bucked to the fuck. Finally, she could stand no more. A high piercing scream sounded from Cheerleadra as he came within her. She slumped unconscious in her bonds. “Well, he said to himself, this certainly got off to a good start!”

3.

She woke the next morning. Cheerleadra expected her body to be a mass of bruises based on the previous day’s torture, but she wasn’t. The drainage spell kept her in a constant state of debilitation, but all evidence of the beatings and the rapes was gone. He captor told her that he had infused just enough magic back into her, while unconscious, to allow her enhanced healing ability to do its job. “Every day we’re together will be JUST like the first”, he added cruelly. The whippings, the rapes, and other assaults continued daily with her waking up the next morning with a pristine body, ready for another round physically. Although the physical scars were healed daily, the mental scars remained and were compounded, with interest. The helpless heroine began to lose hope. She was constantly naked, never being allowed to cover herself. The mattress on which she slept had no sheets or blankets, and the stainless-steel collar she wore was never removed. She could walk only for limited distances in her locked room, which had no windows. Her toilet and shower in the room afforded no modesty whatsoever, and her captor could enter at any time during any bodily function. Cheerleadra had begun to lose track of time in this terrible place and she had no real idea how long she had been imprisoned. She couldn’t understand why no one had come to rescue her. She just knew her parents, Ellen, and her friends were moving heaven and earth to locate her. No one had even tried to call her on the cell phone that integrated into her body when she morphed from Elliot to Cheerleadra. Her Tormentor mockingly explained that her family was indeed trying to find her and had been searching all over Moperville, even posting pictures of Elliot with “Have You Seen Me” below his image. He laughingly told the shocked girl that they were looking in entirely the wrong places; that she was 150 miles from Moperville and had been here for eight weeks! They were in a very secluded house in the woods and she was imprisoned in a steel reinforced concrete sub-basement that blocked any cell service or satellite signal, such as GPS location. He cruelly told her that SHE WAS HIS to have whenever wanted, and however he wanted, and there was absolutely NOTHING she could do about it. As he left the room and locked the door Cheerleadra dissolved into sobs on the mattress.

Several days later, “Sir” entered her room and offered her a break from her Cheerleadra form. He told her that he would infuse enough magic energy to morph into whatever other form she wished, as long as it was human. She seriously thought about his offer and agreed. She REALLY needed to get out of this body for a while. Once he infused the magic into her, she morphed into her default form, Elliot Dunkel. Her captor looked at the tall male with amusement and stated…”Well now, that was unexpected.” Elliot had thought that as a male, he was less inclined to be penetrated as he had been as a woman. Elliot had thought wrong. His captor smiled his evil smile (GOD, how Elliot hated that smile), grasped the ever-present steel collar, and led the nineteen-year-old out of the room. The power drain spell continued to make him helpless to resist. He dragged the helpless teenager over to an upright rectangular frame. It stood nine feet high and was five feet wide with attachment points and cables over its surface. Elliot tried to pull away from the device but was too weak to mount any effective resistance. Cables were attached to the shackles that were a permanent fixture to all his extremities, whatever form he was in at the time. His captor walked to the side of the frame and turned a large wheel attached about midway up. As he did this, the cables tightened, pulling Elliot’s arms and legs upward and/or outward until he was fully stretched, suspended, and spread-eagled about three inches off the floor, totally exposed, accessible and helpless. “Well now, his tormentor quipped, what can I come up with today?”

The Vampire walked over to a table and removed two plastic cases from a shelf. He opened the first one and removed an elongated object about nine inches in length, with a thin neck, and a bulbous object on the end. He thumbed a switch on the handle, and it began to emit an audible hum. He explained to his splayed captive that the object in his hand was a prostatic massager. Elliot knew from the name where this was going to go. Eyes widening with fear, he began to struggle vainly in his bonds. His tormentor placed an adjustable steel cock ring on the base of Elliot’s penis and scrotum, next to is abdomen. He left it loosened for now. Then he walked behind Elliot and inserted the device through his anus and into his rectum. The helpless teen groaned as the device was forced through his rectal sphincter and inserted farther in. He struggled against the intrusion, but to no avail. His captor continued to insert the device further and further into the naked nineteen-year-old until he suddenly met resistance and Elliot’s head jerked upward, emitting a loud groan of pain. This was exactly where he wanted the device to be, and he activated the switch.

Elliot felt a growing sensation in his groin, and, looking down, was horrified to see that he was developing a forced erection as a result of his prostate gland being stimulated. He couldn’t help himself as blood rushed into his penis, causing him to become fully erect. Once satisfied with the results of his ministrations, the Vampire tightened the cock ring until it blocked the outflow of blood from Elliot’s swollen member. The result of this is that Elliot had an extremely large and painful rock-hard erection that could not resolve until the cock ring was removed. The discomfort he experienced now was nothing compared to what was to come though. His tormentor began to massage the entire prostatic surface of the naked teen with the stimulator. The longer he did this caused Elliot to be involuntarily sexually stimulated. He could feel the forced orgasm building but was helpless to prevent it. He came explosively, causing semen to squirt three feet across the room, and resulting in excruciating pain in his penis. His body jerked spasmodically as he ejaculated. The humiliation he felt was intolerable. 

The Vampire then removed from the second case two objects. The first was a thin, metal hooked-shaped implement that was about four inches on the long side, and three inches long on the curved side. The long side had small roundish sections along its length, with a rounded end. It was about a quarter of an inch wide at its widest. The other object was a rectangular box with small dials on it. Coming out of the box were a cord that would allow it to be plugged into a power source, and two other wires with alligator clips attached. After applying a lubricant to the length of the metal implement, he grasped Elliot’s still swollen cock and slow began to insert the long end into the end of his penis. With the entrance of the steel object, Elliot had begun to thrash in his bonds, screaming with agony for him to “PLEASE TAKE IT OUT!” His torturer fully inserted all four inches into the tip of the helpless teen’s member. Then the Vampire applied three more rings to the shaft of Elliot’s penis to keep the object from being forced out, adding to his agony. “Oooo… we’re just getting started, young man, he mocked as he removed the no longer needed stimulator. He attached a wire with an alligator clip to the curved side of the inserted implement. He then attached the other wire to the steel cock ring at Elliot’s abdomen. He then plugged the device into an electrical outlet. His captor then pried open Elliot’s mouth and inserted a one-inch wide bit gag, strapping it around the back of his head.  
He stepped in from of the hapless teen and held up the rectangular box. “This normally doesn’t put out a lot of electricity, but I’ve modified it a little bit”, he said cruelly. At the word “electricity” Elliot’s eyes became wide as saucers as he screamed “NOOOOOO!” into the gag. 

The Vampire thumbed the switch on the box.

Pulsed electricity coursed through the wire, into the tip of tortured teen’s penis, down the shaft, through his testicles and out through the cock ring. With each jolt Elliot’s body contracted violently, straining against his bonds; shackled hands clutching at air and toes spreading with each pulse. Screams of exquisite agony continuously erupted from behind the bit gag. Eyes bulging, Elliot could only hang in torment. His tormentor varied the rate of pulses entering the tortured teen, from as long as 10 – 15 seconds, making Elliot guess when it was coming, to so rapid that he looked like he was flailing in his bonds. His torture continued unabated for hours. Finally, his torturer turned the electricity off and walked behind his victim. He removed his clothing as the tortured teen lolled his head, barely conscious. “I always like to end our sessions with a bang”, he whispered into Elliot’s ear, then ramming his cock into Elliot’s anus. The nineteen-year-old threw his head back and screamed as he was violently penetrated, and anus was torn by the assault. The Vampire pounded away until he was fully inside, then prison-fucked his victim for what seemed to Elliot like an eternity until he finally came inside the teen, then forcefully withdrew. Blood ran down Elliot’s leg from the anal tear. As he wiped off, his tormentor thought to himself that he may have gone a little overboard with his ministrations. Even so, he walked to the electricity generator, turned the interval to continuous, the voltage to full, and activated the switch.  
Eyes bulging, the naked and abused teen emitted a continuous, agonizing scream as his body locked, head contracted backwards, back painfully arched, hands forming claws, and feet curled backwards from the electricity. His scream lasted a full twenty seconds until he ran out of air, then continued as a silent scream, unable to stop or inhale due to the electricity contracting his breathing muscles. Elliot saw fireworks exploding behind his eyes as he was suffocated from lack of oxygen. His torturer allowed this to continue for another thirty seconds until Elliot’s eyes rolled backwards. Then he turned off the electricity.

Immediately Elliot slumped in his bonds, wracking gasps sounding as his body tried to breath in blessed air. He was unconscious from lack of oxygen and did not respond to stimulation from his captor. “Hmm…he thought to himself, I may have gone a tad too far with this form” as he removed the rings and hooked implement from Elliot’s abused penis. He needed Elliot as Cheerleadra so she could rapidly heal. He didn’t want Elliot dead as this was where he got the magic energy he absorbed as nourishment. Granted, he had been able to absorb enough magic over the past weeks to keep him fully fed for a many number of months, but why end a good thing by killing your meal ticket. He hadn’t tried it yet, but in scanning Cheerleadra, he had learned her spell of morphing, and he believed he could change her back himself. It was time to give it a try. He loosened the cables to provide slack for the difference in height between the two forms, then placed his hand on the unconscious Elliot’s forehead, and concentrated. It took longer than if Elliot had changed himself, but after about thirty seconds, Cheerleadra hung in front of him where once had been Elliot. He removed the unconscious girl from the frame and carried her to her room, slung over his shoulder. After depositing her on the mattress, he infused magic into her helpless form and waited. After a bit, he was able to detect her advanced healing being activated, so he reconnected the chain to her collar and left the room, locking the door. Cheerleadra never took a break from this form again.

4.

As the daily “sessions” continued, her captor noticed that her ability to regenerate her magic had begun to lessen more and more as time went on. Cheerleadra has been his “guest” for about three months now. Finally, it reached a point where he was expending more magical energy maintaining her than she was producing to replace it. He bluntly told her that she was burned out and was no further use to him, and that he had kept her solely to feed upon. The “sessions’ they had were strictly for his entertainment. The naked girl knelt on her mattress as he told her. She didn’t even fight against him anymore as she knew it was pointless. “So, are you going to kill me?” she asked helplessly, head lowered and unable to meet his gaze. “I know I’m just food and a fuck-toy to you, but if you’re going to kill me…just tell me…please. There’s nothing I can do about it, anyway, so please just tell me.” As she knelt, she finally raised her face to look at his. Hers was a look of utter defeat and hopelessness. He reached around the door jamb and produced a bundle, tossing it beside her. “Get dressed” he said curtly. Cheerleadra looked at the bundle, not understanding. She opened it and inside was the outfit she had worn so many weeks ago. She looked confused at her captor. “I’m more of a catch and release kind of guy, he explained, so no, I’m not going to kill you. Remember, I’m a high functioning sociopath, not a psychopath, now get dressed. It will be several hours before we can leave.”

CLOTHES!!! Cheerleadra had been stark naked for what seemed to her years, even though it had just been a little over three months. The material felt odd against her skin, but she reveled in the sensation of being covered again. Several hours later, he re-entered the room and told her that it was early evening and they needed to get going. Flying at night prevented them from being readily seen. Before she could say anything, he waved his hand as he had done at their first meeting causing her to become unconscious. He slung her over his shoulder and carried the unconscious girl up and into the evening air. Leathern wings sprouted from his shoulders, and with a leap, off they went. He kept monitoring Cheerleadra as he had not drained her as thoroughly as he had at first. He didn’t want her waking up and memorizing any landmarks to lead someone back to his home. They arrived over Moperville about 45 minutes later and landed in a wooded area near Elliot’s neighborhood. He laid the unconscious girl against a tree, resisting the urge to grope her one last time. After infusing magic into her form, she woke up with a start and looked around, realizing she recognized where she was! “I gave you enough magic for you to morph into your Elliot form, but no more for anything else, he said. You can walk the short distance home from here. Good-bye Elliot Dunkel, he continued. Don’t be cocky, he added, it’s what got you in trouble this time.” And with that…he flew off. 

Cheerleadra morphed into Elliot and went home.

After arriving back at his house, the Vampire straightened his “playroom” in preparation for his next “guest”, whenever that would be. As said before, he had siphoned enough magic from Cheerleadra to last for months. He then went to his study and connected the cell phone to his computer. It had belonged to Elliot and had fallen to the floor when he had morphed from Cheerleadra to Elliot weeks ago. He had disabled the GPS and network chips, so it was untraceable. What interested him was the internal memory of the device. He accessed Elliot’s camera files as well as his contacts list, which provided names, addresses, phone numbers and pictures of all his friends and family. He thought that, with all the power had absorbed, he might forgo the need to only bring food to his "playroom". He thought Mrs Dunkel, Elliot’s mother, looked especially hot! He might just have to “reach out and touch someone” on this list. He smiled evilly as he made mental notes of his next possible “guests”.


End file.
